kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lumiere
Lumiere is a character from Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. He is a candelabra with two candles for hands, and a third for a head. He walks by jumping. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Beauty and the Beast (1991) The castle's maitre d'. He became a candlestick when an enchantress put a spell on the castle. Lumiere has a way with words and can be quite a charmer. Story ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Lumiere's role in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days is similar to that of Cogsworth. Both of them patrol the castle and keep watch for intruders, forcing Roxas and Xion to avoid their sight. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' First Visit After the events of Kingdom Hearts, the world of Beast's Castle was restored, Beast locked his servants in the Dungeon after Xaldin came and tried to turn him into a Heartless. When Sora, Donald, and Goofy came, the servants were freed and helped Sora save Beast from turning into a Heartless. Lumiere and the others showed Sora, Donald, and Goofy a shortcut to Beast's Room. Second Visit When Belle and Beast try to form a party to forget about what happened, Xaldin attacked again, and stole the Beast's precious rose. Then Lumiere, Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts told the heroes about the importance of the rose - Beast's last hope of finding love before the last petal falls from the rose. Lumiere is then last seen observing the romantic dance between the Beast and Belle after Xaldin was defeated and the rose was returned safely. It is assumed that after Sora defeated Xemnas at The World that Never Was, Lumiere reclaimed his human form (considering that the Beast recovered his human form). Appearance Because of the curse, Lumiere takes the form of a gold, three-branched candelabrum, with the circular base acting as his foot, which he hops around on, and the central column acting as his body. The two side branches of the candelabrum act as his arms and are attached to the central column just below the base of the main candlestick (Lumiere's head). There is a short, white candle in each of these side arms, both of which are usually lit. The main candlestick is also white and lit, but is much longer and there is a small amount of wax melting at the top, resembling hair. Lumiere has brown eyebrows, oval-shaped, close-set eyes, and straight, white teeth. The base of the candlestick acts as both Lumiere's neck and his lower jaw. Personality Lumiere is a kind-hearted, yet rebellious, servant of the Beast. He has a habit of disobeying his master's rules that results in controversy, but the Beast often turns to him for advice. Abilities Lumiere has no specific abilities but he is able to light the three lamps in the Secret Passage in Beast's Castle with the help of Cogsworth and alongside Sora and Mrs. Potts. Lumiere will state "Is this the spot?" after lighting a lamp. Trivia *Lumiere's name is the French word for "light", apt for his role as a candlestick, though in the French language, this word is grammatically feminine. It may be a reference to the Lumière brothers who created the first moving pictures. *Jerry Orbach, the original voice actor for Lumiere is dead, making Lumiere the only character from the original film who is not voiced by his original actor. *Lumiere's remark about Belle, "She is rather unique, isn't she?", is a possible reference to the original film's villain, Gaston, who openly believes Belle to be unique. fr:Lumière (Personnage) Category: Disney characters Category: Beast's Castle Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days characters